A Human's Memory of Love
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: A small peasant, orphaned girl was found by England, and brought into his care. As years went on he treated her as though she was his own daughter, but she grew to fall in love with him-despite humans and countries together is taboo. But that's not the story here. This story is what happens after China comes into it. Placed in medieval times ChinaXOC and unrequited EnglandXOC
1. Chapter 1

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Hetalia. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Sarah'S POV**

_I still remember that day. The day I was only three, and a fire had made me lose everything. My family was dead, my house was destroyed, and everything was lost. That day I just kept crying and crying, but no one bothered to help me. No one even came to my side. Until _he_ did. England; our very own country. He just happened to be there; happened to have seen what happened. But he still carried me in his arms and cooed me until I calmed down. There was never another moment in my life when I felt safer then when I looked into his kind emerald eyes. And after that, despite the argument of his boss, he decided to take me in and care for me as though I was his daughter. However, there's one problem. At first I really did think he was like a father; now…now that I'm fifteen…I'm in love with England, but he still doesn't know. And he never needs to know because he'd never return my feelings and a country is never to have that kind of relationship with a human._

-IGOS-

"Mr. England, Mr. England please wake up now, breakfast is ready." I lightly shook England to get him to wake up while I was on my knees to the side of his bed. The curtains had already been opened, so the morning sun shone down on his pale sleeping face.

After a few more shakes his eyes finally began to open-revealing those emerald eyes. He slowly took me in-my pale skin, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. Once he was awake enough he smiled up at me-causing my heart to pound and ach-and sat up right on his bed. "Good morning Sarah." Then his hand moved over and lightly ruffled my dark brown hair-already a morning mess. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with that same kindness in his voice.

My heart still continued to ach with these feelings, but I still just smile at him. "Yes, actually I had a dream about that night you found me; remember?"

He always smiled at me like this; like if I was something precious, but not in that way-not in the way he is precious to me. "Of course I remember that night. It's when I found you." His eyes softened and his smile grew. "And I'm glad I did."

For most people this sounds like a romantic line, but if anyone else could see the way he looked at me when he said it they'd know that's not what it was meant to be. He's still so oblivious to how I feel even after twelve years. It's like this every day. I love him; I love him so much. I want to just hold him forever, and have him kiss me and tell me he loves me too, but…but he will and can never see me that way. His boss is already angry enough as it is about him having a human girl here playing as his daughter, and it'd only be tragedy in the end because he'll live longer than me by at least a few hundred more years. So, this father daughter relationship is the best that can ever happen between us two.

So, I just betrayed my heart and smile up at him. "I'm glad you did too, Mr. England." But that's a lie because if he never found me I wouldn't be feeling like this.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

**(AN) **I just wanted to say that I don't know if scones in the mideval age is historically accurate, but I really _had _to add it. :P Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Hetalia. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**England'S POV**

As I walked toward the kitchen-with Sarah at my side-I realized something. "You know Sarah if you had just woken me up sooner I would have made breakfast instead."

She looked up at me-she barely reached my shoulders-and a smile glowed on her face. "Oh, it's fine Mr. England, you already do so much for me as it is, so cooking is the least I could do. Actually I like cooking too, so it's really no problem at all." Her smile was so sweet and honest that I couldn't help but smile back. Though it still kind of bother nme how she calls me 'Mr. England', but since she was little that was always what everyone called me-except my brothers and that _frog_-so she followed along and now it's pretty normal.

Either way she's the sweetest thing in the world, and I hold no regrets for taking her in. My boss yelled at me a lot, but I managed to persuade him into letting me keep her. I couldn't just leave her there to cry without a family, so of course-being the gentle man and humane person I am-I couldn't help but want to take her in.

"Well that's very nice of you Sarah, but I could still cook a few scones if you li-"

"No, no it's fine!" She held her hands up and slightly waved them up nervously. Hm, I wonder what that's about.

Oh well. Once we reached the dinning room she was already about to off to the kitchen to get the food, but I just stopped her. "Since you already made breakfast I might as well serve it." I smiled down at her as she became a little red.

"I...It's fine really!"

My hand found its way to her head-caressing her soft hair. "You can't just spoil me Sarah. Just take a seat and I'll go get the food." She looked up at me a little surprised for a minute, but then her head just lowered and she wordlessly nodded. She must be embarrassed or something.

She didn't say anything else though; she only walked over to the wooden seat and just sat down. I just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. She doesn't seem too well; maybe I should just make a few scones for her.

**Third POV**

It was a beautiful day. The trees were dancing, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. However, there was a large-foreign-ship docked onto the pier closest to our main characters. Many of the people in the area couldn't help but stop and stare at the large and powerful ship, but the people on board were extremely frustrated-especially the leader.

The leader-currently pacing around on the main deck-was a slim young looking-despite being pretty old-man with long hair pulled into a small pony tail. His brown eyes was squinting down confused at the map of Europe...

After only a few seconds he crumbled up the map and just tossed it to the floor. "Aahhhh! Where the heck are we-aru?!" As the Chinese country started throwing a small tantrum the rest of the crew only watched him-being just as annoyed.

It didn't take too long until the country finally calm down and just stood there-exhausted-and panting lightly. Finally one of the members-an unimportant person-walked over to him and whispered into his ear. "Why do not we just ask for directions-aru?"

Then the country's eyes lowered a little-disappointed. "Fine-aru..." Then he un crumpled the map and looked at it again, and the only thing he got was that some other country-some one named...En..Engl..and...England?-that lived only a hill away. Then he put the map into some random guy's hands, and started walking to the pier. "I will be back in a second. So, no drinking anymore-aru."

Right after he left the crew just shrugged and pulled out some sake.

**Sarah'S POV**

As soon as Mr. England left the room I couldn't help, but look back up-taking one last glimpse of his departing back. My chest tightened a little more-more than when he gently caressed my hair. I looked back down at my folded hands as they trembled. Why? Why have my feelings not changed? He only sees me as a daughter, and that's all he can see me as. I want more than anything to just see him as family in return, but...but...

My hand found its way back up to where Mr. England had previously touched it... There was still a lingering sensation of his warm hand onto of my head... I couldn't stop the heat from racing up my face; most likely causing my face to be coated in a bright red... Mr. England...

"Sarah!" Huh? My hand fell back down to my lap and I looked over at Lily-a plump old woman who works in the mansion. She stood over at the doorway and looked at me with a big smile. "There's a young man at the door; a foreigner-a cute one at that! He said he's looking for Mr. England. Do you know where he is?"

I took a quick look over to the kitchen-where I can practically picture him just standing there. If it's only something small then it'd just waste his time, so I might as well go take a look. I sighed and got up from my seat, and walked over to the Lily. "Mr. England is in the kitchen, but I'll just take a look. If Mr. England asks just tell him I'm talking care of it. Please." She just nodded at me and walked into the room as I left it.

I walked down the hallways-in the opposite direction of the bedrooms-and walked down the curved stairwell. Once I reached the bottom I said 'Good morning' to Gilbert-a lean and young man who also works here-and walked over to the closed door.

Ok, so this is a foreigner. Do I have t speak in a different language? No, if Lily talked to him fine he should know English. I just took a deep breathe, and finally opened the door. On the other side was in fact someone from somewhere else. His hair and eye colors were normal enough, but it was the long and oddly designed robes he was wearing that made it obvious he's not from here. Hm, I wonder where he's from.

I smiled up as politely as I could at him. "Hello sir. Is there a problem here?"

He-in return-just looked at me surprised. Huh? "Wow, so you're the country that lives here-aru?" Huh? "You're a lot cuter than I thought, and younger-aru." He was smiling happily at me, but I felt a little dumb at the moment.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing nervously. "Hahaha... I'm sorry I forgot to mention that I'm not Mr. England-I'm just another person who lives here."

He just looked disappointed though. "Oh, and here I was thinking the country here was a lot nicer than the others I have seen-aru."

I couldn't help but think he ran into France... "D...Don't worry. If you make a nice enough impression Mr. England is very kind." I just smiled up at him. He seems nice enough; weird but nice. "So, what seems to be the issue."

Then he looked at me like if he just remembered himself. "Oh, right. Well-first of all-my name is China, and I took a journey to see what rest of the world is like-aru. Though the captain has been drinking a lot of alcohol so we got lost-aru."

Ok... I see were this is going... Wait! "W...Wait are you a country?" I felt my eyes widen slightly and myself get taken off guard. The only countries I've ever met were England and France-and he made a terrible impression. I've heard of other countries, but I've always been a little frightened by the stories I've heard.

He just looked at me a little impatiently though. "Yes I am the country China-I just said that-aru. Can you please give me directions on how to get out of this area-aru?"

He was getting a little rude, but he was still trying not to be, so I didn't get mad-but I still felt a little uncomfortable. "W...Well."

"Sarah, what's this about a foreigner I keep hearing?" Mr. England!

My head swiped around and I met with his emerald green eyes-my head feeling a little dizzy. "M...Mr. England?" I felt myself shake a little, but I tried my hardest to keep myself composed. "O...Oh... W...Well this person... Um..." Shoot I forgot his name! Why does Mr. England always do that to me?! I felt myself get a little embarrassed as Mr. England stared down at me confused. Geez!

"China-aru!" Huh? Oh right he was still here... He sounded irritated with me. I automatically shot him an apologetic look but he was looking at Mr. England already. "So, your the country 'England'?" For a while he just stared at Mr. England... Then his face fell in disappointment-I felt a vein pop at his look. "I liked it better when I thought the country was a cute girl-aru." WHY YOU! HOW DARE HE SPEECK ABOUT MR. ENGLAND LIKE THAT! HE'S A JERK! A HUGE JERK!

I looked over at England, but thankfully he only looked a little annoyed. "Well Sarah is really cute..." I can tell he had nothing left to say, but... I still felt my face heat up a little... Mr. England; why?!

I forced myself to look down at my feet-I know my face is red by now. "I...It seems that M...Mr. China is a little lost at the moment." Why is my voice shaking?! My hands tightened a little on my blue dress. Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!

"Oh, he is, is he? Well then I think I have some maps of the coast in my room." I took a glimpse up at him, and I saw him just looking off into space thinking-he always looked a lot older than he was when he did that. He must have noticed me looking because he looked back at me and smiled. With my heart suddenly stopping, I forced as good of a smile as I could right back at him-hearing the sound of my cracking heart.

"Well that's good-aru. I need to go already-aru." Mr. China-who I forgot anoub for a second-said very impatiently... I really thought he was kind of nice earlier...

Then Mr. England looked back at-the impatient-Mr. China with a nervous smile. "I'll just have Lily look for it, but it might take a while. So, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Huh? Breakfast?

"Oh, really! Thank you very much-aru." He smiled brightly at the both of us.

Mr. England just gestured him in and walked down the hall way himself. I stared at his back only for a second. Then I looked over at Mr. China and gave him a smile-he's our guest now. I kept my hands folded in front of my dress as I followed after Mr. England-the sound of Mr. China's feet behind us echoed.

"Oh." Mr. England stopped and turned to look at me with a smile. "I almost forgot to mention that I made some scones along with breakfast." He smiled brightly down at me.

Wait... Scones?... Scones he made?... I love Mr. England-to the point that it's torture-but his scones... I almost choked on the burnt edge once, and that wasn't even the worst part... I forced on a smile anyways as I looked at him. "R...Really? Y...You really didn't have to Mr. England."

He only waved me off though. "Don't be silly, Sarah. Besides you can't have a meal without some homemade scones, right?" He looked so proud and happy with himself... but...

I just kept my smile on-feeling it slightly twitching at the edge. "R...Right."

"'Scones'? What kind of foreign meal is that-aru?" Mr. China said; actually quite interested... Oh no, I already got a little used to Mr. England's scones-not enough to change the taste-but Mr. China has no clue to any of this!

Mr. England just smiled over at Mr. China-proudly. "Well they're a special bread or cake with different ingredients-depending what you're in the mood for. They're really quite popular around here!" Because everyone knows that they're very dangerous to your life... Oh Mr. England no one has the heart to tell you-especially not me...

"Really! That sounds so weird-aru! I can't wait-aru!" Mr. China looked a little excited to try some... If only he knew...

Mr. England just brightened up to this. "Well I think they're about done, so I better hurry and get them before they burn." More than they probably already are.

Then Mr. England just paced back to the kitchen-leaving to two of us behind. Mr. China was about ready to follow after, but he stopped when I put a shaken hand to his shoulder. "Huh? What is it-aru?"

He stiffened a little when I sent him a warning look. I got up on my toes to get closer to his ear-making sure no one else could hear. "Eat it _slowly_, and swallow only so much at a time. Also, remember as soon as you swallow it down just drink down some of the water. And _please_ try to smile anyways despite all else." Then I went back down on my heels to look him straight I the eyes with a serious look. "Alright?"

He blinked at me for a second-looking a little baffled. "Huh? What are you talking about-aru?"

I just sighed-he really doesn't know. Then I looked him straight in the eyes again-same expression. "You'll know it when you see it." Then I walked back down the hallway-if I stay too longer here Mr. England may wonder why. It took a while for Mr. China to follow after-taking more slow and cautious steps... Oh, Lord please help this man.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review. :)


End file.
